


now stop and rewind (stop at the goodbye)

by stuck_on_wonho



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Gordie is given 31 days to fix what was broken, M/M, Moving Tattoo(s), Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Realising Feelings, Second Chances, Sexuality Crisis, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, lots and lots of angst, mixture of information from The Body and Stand By Me (Film), semi-canon, time limit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_on_wonho/pseuds/stuck_on_wonho
Summary: RewindingTime!AU





	now stop and rewind (stop at the goodbye)

_In 1959, when Gordie was 12, he spent the weekend before Labor Day following the tracks up to Harlow Road with his friends in hopes of finding the body of Ray Brower and becoming heroes._

_In 1985, at the age of 38 Gordon LaChance is a successful author, married with a son. Despite what he has, Gordon can't help but feel like their pieces missing in his puzzle. He had lost the friends he had in 1959; both Vern and Teddy had distanced themselves in junior high until they became just more faces in the halls, and Chris had pulled away from him in university.. a distance no longer fixable as he had been stabbed in the throat last week trying to break up a knife-fight._

_Given a second chance to go back to before everything fell apart, Gordie is willing to fix what he lost. But what exactly did he lose?_

_His friendships or something more?_

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated ♡


End file.
